Baby Talk
by beauxfleur
Summary: Pepper and Tony discuss possibilities.


''How would you feel..if I told you I'm pregnant?'' Pepper asked, drumming her fingers against her thigh. Tony and Pepper were six months deep in their relationship, and it wasd the dreaded time of the 'baby talk'. The make or break part of the relationship. Well, not so much in their would fully understand his reasons for not wanting a little addition. There was Ironman, an obscene amount of responsibilities tied to SHIELD and SI, as well as the Marines. She couldn't, wouldn't blame him for disagreeing.

She felt the need to repeat herself, but Tony had obviously heard her clearly, and spit out his drink onto the new plush carpet. After soothing his coughing and spluttering, she pressed him for an answer.

He looked at her alarmingly.''A-are you?'' He asked, vaguely gesturing towards the general area of her abdomen. There was a pause. Truth be damned, she was going to see how he'd reacted. Pepper smoothed her hand over the expanse of her stomach.''I _am_ late.'' She murmured thoughtfully. It really _was _funny and disappointing at the same time to see his sharp intake of breath.''It feels like it could be twins.'' She noted, tongue firmly in cheek. He sighed in relief and what looked like disappointment on his part, when he noticed the slight indentation in her cheek.

She finally earned her first glare from Tony. That was called for.

''Feeling impish today, are we Potts? Trying to give a bona fide geek a heart attack?'' He said in bemusement. Pepper threw her head back in a musical laugh and stretched her legs onto his lap, after toeing off her heels. He instantaneously began to massage the tense flesh there, earning sweet little sighs from her.

''We need to talk about someday Tony.'' Pepper said.

''And that day isn't today. Pepper, we have the rest of our_lives _to discuss kids. We still have our youth.'' He chuckles.

''I have _mine._''

He pinched her calf in response.''We will talk about this, it's not a dead issue at all. Promise. I'm just not- sure about myself.''

Peppers heart melted slightly. She leaned over and cradled his jaw.'' You will make a_ great _father.''

He felt slightly reassured by her words.

''I'm going to go freshen up. Go make us some popcorn, and _you _can pick the movie today, _if_ and only _if_, you review the stock drop with the marketing manager next week.''

''Always a catch.'' He grumbles as he lets go of her eyes her shoes. Theyre new manolo blahniks. He lecherously grins.''While on the subject of heart problems, give me a show in those shoes, Potts, and we'll see about a cardiac arrest or two.''

She shakes her head in laughter as she leaves the room.

While he's sliding 'Home on the Range' into the CD player, he hears a loud, helpless wail from the bathroom. With his heart in his throat, he bounds up the stairs.

In the bathroom he finds Pepper hunched over a sickeningly familiar plastic stick. She turned her tear streaked.''Pregnant. I'm pregnant'' she announces, and shes shocked because he whoops loudly.

''This is it Potts, the product of our love making, our bundle of joy. Its finally happening.'' She wondered how his cheeks weren't hurting from smiling so hard.

''I'm confused, I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it now.'' She said.

''I had time to think about it, an hour. Think about this, Pepper, I always protect the things I love, and unless this baby belongs to someone else, I'm pretty sure im going to love it too.''

''Plus-'' he murmurs'' I can always build it a sui-''

''No.'' Her worries were slightly washed away now.

''No means its up for discussion later.''

''No means no.''

''I can convince you. You have womanly wiles, I have my manly wiles.''

They both laugh.

_A year later_

A two month old Ryder James Stark wailed loudly. His mother came rushing into the well lit nursery. She a feeling that this would be the beginnings of a good cry. It had all the warning signs. Scrunched up nose, red face and a restless body. But Pepper leaned in and picked him up, and he simply huffed, wanting to be put down so he could hunt for things to chew. He wriggled when Pepper pressed a kiss to the mess of light brown curls. Red and dark brown given birth to the lovely cappuccino colour of his hair. Ryder squirmed happily until she set him down. He crawled towards Tony at an astonishing pace.

''This one's a handful.'' She said, looking at Ryder as he proceeded to chew Tony's goggles. Tony picked him up.''Hey there Speed Racer, how we doing today, rough night?'' he asked conversationally. The baby patted his nose.''Yeah, me too.''

He set Ryder down next to him as Pepper curled up against his side.

''How would you feel if I told you I'm pregnant?''

Fin.

A/N; HI hoped you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow. It pleases me verrryyy much.


End file.
